


A Little Ballsy

by YourKinglyQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: DOMESTIC SHANCE, FUCK, I love Shance, I pulled this out of my ass in two hours, IDGAF, If Shance bothers you bye, M/M, That challenge where you use your boyfriends balls to blend out your makeup, Who let me do this, Youtuber! Lance, because, don't say, dont like this, end me, if you, shance, you don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourKinglyQueen/pseuds/YourKinglyQueen
Summary: Lance is a famous youtuber dedicated to destroying the thing that men can't wear makeup. He does all the cute little challenges and trends but one day he was tagged in a little NSFW challenge and he just HAD to do it or whatevah.





	A Little Ballsy

**Author's Note:**

> I can actually do so much better when it comes to literature but this is really important and I had to do it before I went to bed and I don't know who allowed me to even do this. If it feels forced that's probably because I rushed through it. Cry about it on twitter with me @Gaylortd
> 
> If not, then I guess welcome to hell.

“Ok, Shiro you’ve heard my intro so many times I expect you to know what it is by heart.” Lance laughed, small remote in hand while he stared at his boyfriend. “When the light turns green we’re both gonna give the intro and after that we’re gonna wing the fuck out of it.”

“Gotcha boss.” Shiro’s lips pulled into a smile and his eyebrows raised slightly. Naturally he would know the intro. He’s only watched Lance go from beautiful to a god every single time he recorded a new look.

3.

2.

1.

“Hey guys!” Both men laughed. “Welcome back to my channel!”

“Today, if you haven’t seen the title, I will be doing something a little unconventional and...different to say the least.” 

“Different is an understatement. I’m almost positive what Lance is- what we’re about to do it borderline illegal and breaking every single rule Youtube has to offer. It’s so different I’m not sure how the hell he even convinced me to do this.”

“Excuse me.” Lance laughed, looking at Shiro and putting a hand to his chest in mock offense. “You and I both know _exactly_ how I persuaded you into doing this.” His attention turned back to the camera. “And no it wasn’t anything nasty...if you didn’t know already my man is more in love with fucking Taco Bell than he is with me so I just shoved food down his throat and he eventually agreed.”

“It was pretty good, guys. If you haven’t tried Taco Bel-” The built man began but Lance was quick to lean over and shove his hand over the others mouth.

“DONT ADVERTISE ON MY CHANNEL SHIRO.” 

“WHY?” Shiro playfully slapped the hand away from his mouth, raising the pitch in his voice just a bit to make fun of Lance.

“BECAUSE IM NOT GETTING PAID FOR IT.” Lance screeched.

“LANCE WE SHARE A BANK ACCOUNT.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Anyways guys since Lance doesn’t know how to do a proper video ("Excuse me bitch?") Basically Lance was scrolling through Twitter and all of a sudden people started tagging him and I in this video with the caption "I think I’ve started a new makeup trend" and the link to the video. Which, we thought was weird because things are only linked when there’s heavy censoring.”

Lance spoke up almost immediately after the sentence was finished, picking right up where his boyfriend left off. “And I was kinda irked by it because, guys, we all know I have done almost every single makeup trend out there...the glitter challenge, using a boiled egg to blend out your makeup, the condom and the beauty blender and I even used a Bop It on my face at some point...I’ll link all those videos below.” He pointed his fingers down just to make sure people got the message. “Anyways, I was like aight let me just give this a look and almost immediately after I clicked it I was greeted by probably the best thing I’ve seen in my entire life. It slapped me in my face...and hers.”

Shiro snorted.

“It was a girl and she was holding...her boyfriends balls. So immediately I was just thinking what the actual fuck and I was so elated to find she actually used his balls to blend out her foundation.”

.

.

.

Dramatic pause.

“Guys I jumped on Shiro and just shoved this in his face and told him we had to do it. Because why the fuck not? “

“Lance was pissed actually.”

“Yeah but only because I should have thought of that before she did? Shit’s genius I swear...some of ya’ll really do go all out.” 

“I don’t know about that, babe.”

One pointed look later and Shiro shut his mouth real quick.

“Anyways! So, Shiro oh so kindly agreed to letting me use his balls to blend out my foundation...and now my lovely man will get undressed off camera and out of the room because I won’t allow the _luxury of fanservice_ on my channel.”

“I can just change behind the camer-”

“No get out of the room and do it, some weirdo will get off on the sound of you taking your clothes off...god knows how many times I’ve done that in my sleep alone. And I need to have a word with them while you do it.”

“Sorry to disappoint guys but Lance’s word is final.” Shiro up and left and Lance pulled a little shift eyes motion before getting all up close and personal with the camera lens. On his moniter it showed nothing but his forehead, the bridge of his nose and his ocean blue eyes that were squinted accusingly at the device. 

“I know you _little shits_ are drooling over my man all the time because I drool all over him all the time too and those little comments some of you shady people put on his Instagram- I see that. Go get your own hottie before I personally come after you and cut your face off you little bitc-” At that moment Shiro came in, clad in nothing but his favorite American Eagle underwear. It was also Lance’s favorite too mostly because of the pineapple pizzas that decorated the whole thing and also because of a random chicken dead center where his dick is. Cocks and hens and all that good stuff.

Shiro, meanwhile, had no issue strutting his stuff and simply approached slowly -with an extra sway of his hips- before standing next to Lance. “I’m back baby boy.”

“I- uh yeah um...ok so I just popped the biggest boner of my life but besides that, get a good look at my boyfriends body. He’s ripped! Hashtag ex-military, hashtag fuck off he’s mine. ANYWAYS LETS GET RIGHT INTO THE WHOLE PURPOSE OF THIS VIDEO. Unfortunately I have hired someone to heavily blur out Shiros nuts because youtube is my source of profit and I cannot allow myself to get reported for showing nudity or anything. The video title itself is enough to offend someones parents but eh. Are you ready, daddy?”

“Lance!”

“What? You don’t have an issue with it any other ti-”

“Just gRAB MY BALLS LANCE LETS GET A MOVE ON.”

“Sheesh ok ok...god. Impatient man. Alrighty so I’ve already primed my face with Shiro’s jizz.”

“Ho my god.”

“And now I’m going to put a few little blobs of my favorite foundation, Lancome's Ultra Teint 24 hour HD foundation on my fivehead -use my code Lancelot for 10 percent off at checkout, it is commissioned FTC disclaimer, don’t wanna get arrested- and honestly guys...no matter what you’re applying this with; brush, beauty blender or your boyfriend's ball sac, this foundation always leaves a flawless finish and I seriously recommend getting at least a sample. So yeah.” He took his fingers and dotted it around his forehead and his cheeks before reaching into the fly of Shiro’s boxers.

And out came the nuts. “See the cool thing about Shiro is that he likes to shave which is perfect because there isn’t going to be any streakiness and he literally has easter eggs for balls I’m not even kidding.” Shiro audibly groaned in embarrassment. Lance lifted his hands up and down, pretending to weigh them while a grin spread across his face. “They’re so plump and smooth even after sex and I just love them a lot.”

“Oh my god Lance.”

“Shutup you weirdo, everyone knows you have a praise ki-”

“LANCE.”

“So lets get bouncing then!” And so it began. Lance took the balls and began stippling them all around his forehead. Uncontrollably childish laughter was not held back as he did it and even Shiro, who was more or less embarrassed to death started laughing with him. “Guys they’re nice and warm and soft so that’s how you know makeup will actually blend out with them. I can feel it spreading like holy shit.”

“I’m at a loss for words.” Shiro was, embarrassment aside, amazed. Sometime it takes Lance a bit to blend things out even with a beauty blender but this had an almost quicker result. “I can’t...believe it’s working?”

“It’s basically like every other night except you’re not fucking my fa-”

“Lance.”

“Shiro you teabag me quite frequently and everyone knows it.” Lance said through the blending, soft pit pats audible in both their ears. 

Shiro sighed. What was the point in even fighting it if Lance was gonna say it anyways?

The door suddenly opened and Pidge emerged into view, eyes locked on their phone. “Hey Lance where’s tha-” The instant she looked up, she turned and walked right back out. The entire apartment got quiet until Lance could have sworn he heard Pidge ask how to block someone in real life. Both men erupted into laughter at that point, Lance completely stopping his blending and Shiro falling to his knees while clutching his stomach. 

There was no laughter.

It just went straight to wheezing.

A few minutes later and they were both back up, Shiro fixing himself back into his boxers before sitting next to Lance again. Lance had his little Anastasia Beverly Hills mirror as he checked out the results, making little ‘hmphs’ and ‘huhs’.

Out of nowhere Lance threw the mirror out of view. “SO HERE ARE MY FINAL THOUGHTS!”

“Yay!” Shiro did a little jazz hands.

“It’s mostly because Shiro has the balls of an actual god, BUT, this shit worked and I highly recommend that you guys try it out. Just kidding, please don’t, if you get caught you’re fucked. Wait till you’re moved out and settled in with someone before you actually do it.” He got close to the camera again, only this time his nostrils flared while he checked his face out. “There’s absolutely no streakiness in this whatsoever.”

“It’s a lot better than the bop it.”

“You told me the bop it looked flawless.”

“...”

“...Did you lie?”

“I’m deaf I can’t see.” And with that Shiro took his exit.

“Ok so that’s gonna conclude the video for today I guess. Next time I might use his dick to blend out my concealer, y’know, hard obviously.”

“No you’re not!” Shiro yelled from somewhere.

“WHAT GOOD IS A HARD DICK THEN, SHIRO?”

“I can think of quite a few things you could make use out of one.”

“So anyways. Thank you guys some much for watching, if you haven’t already please make sure you are subscribed to my channel! I have videos coming out every tuesday and Friday...but don’t expect any more videos like these because...I’m pretty sure this is gonna be the last video ever. Oh well. Whoever reports me is getting sued. ANYWAYS BYE GUYS!”

And the camera cut off.

Lance left the filming room and made a beeline for the kitchen where Shiro was currently washing dishes and doing anything but looking at him. He wasn’t mad, oh Lance knew that for a fact. Lance knew exactly what was wrong. Hugging him from behind he placed a few small kisses on the back of Shiro’s neck.

“Babe since you did that for me I’ll do something in return…” Lance practically purred, hands gliding down to his boyfriends waist.

“And what would that be, Lance?”

“Hmmm…” He took a dramatic pause. “Tell you what. I’ll let you fist me.”

“I’m leaving.”

“WAIT I’LL LET YOU VORE ME SHIRO PLEASE”

“I don’t know you. Who are you? Gotta blast!”

“BUT DADDY!”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they have marathon sex.


End file.
